We Belong Together
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: ONESHOT:Audrina cheated on John and now she regrets it. Will John see that him and Audrina belong together? JohnXOC


_I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself  
I couldn't of fathomed that I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself  
Guess I didn't know you  
Guess I didn't know me  
But if I knew everything.  
I've never felt_

Audrina Jameson sat in her bedroom staring up at the ceiling and crying. Audrina had cheated on her boyfriend of 4 years, and it was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. There was a knock at her door and she went down to answer it. She opened the door and there stood her ex-boyfriend John Cena. He had a box in his hands. John handed the box to Audrina without saying a word and he turned to leave.

Audrina felt the tears come to her eyes and she said "John, I'm sorry ok"

John turned around to face her and said "Sorry doesn't cut it Audrina. You cheated on me with my best friend!"

"It just happened, and I know I can't take it back" Audrina said starting to cry again.

"It's over Drina, just accept it" John said turning his back on her.

"John, don't leave! I love you" Audrina said crying harder.

John didn't look back as he walked back to his car.

Audrina went back in to the house and slammed the door behind her.

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Or what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby_

Audrina went back up to her bedroom and layed on the bed and cried some more. How could he just leave like that? She knows she screwed up but he couldn't just stay and talk about it?

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place   
there ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together_

Audrina wondered how John could just throw 4 years away on one mistake. John had cheated on Audrina earlier in their relationship, and Audrina forgave him and then everything was fine. So why couldn't John forgive Audrina like she forgave him?

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
"If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I Only Think Of You it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

As Audrina layed there crying, all the could think about was John. She wished he was laying there with her with his arms around her, holding her tight. She tried to stop crying but she just let the tears fall like raindrops. She got off the bed and turned on the radio. She flipped through the channels and on every channel there was some kind of slow or love song playing, so she gave up and turned off the radio. As she layed there, all she could think of was John and how they first met.

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean you can't go to prom?" Audrina yelled in to her phone._

_"I got grounded, so now I can't go" Her friend Adam said on the other end._

_"You suck!" Audrina said slamming her phone closed._

_"Are you ok?" Audrina heard a voice say._

_She turned around to see John Cena staring at her._

_"Nope, it's no problem. My friend just bailed out on me. He was my date to prom" Audrina said._

_"That sucks. Well I could take you, if you wanted to go" John said._

_"You don't even know me" Audrina said._

_"Well I could get to know you" John said._

_Audrina hesitated for a second then said "Ok, what the hell"_

_"Great. Pick you up at 7" John said._

_"Ok 7 it is" Audrina said._

_"Ok bye" John said waving._

_John had picked Audrina up and they went to the prom together, and they both had a good time._

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, Cryin tryin  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected and this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life_

Audrina looked over on her nightstand and there was a picture of her and John. She picked it up and threw it against the wall and layed down again and cried. Audrina needed John. He was her best friend, her shoulder to cry on. The only one that could wipe her tears away and make everything ok, but now he's not there with her. She wanted him back more than anything.

Eventually Audrina cried herself to sleep, and all she dreamt about was John and how they both belong together.


End file.
